Crusader
The Crusader is a long, narrow, sleek ship with massive firepower, built for straight-line speedy assaults. Gun placement enables a high fire concentration in the frontal direction and significant in the broadsides directions, but this is compensated for with the relative fragility of the ship. The Crusader is Alliance's faction-specific ship of the Fjord Baronies. Ship Layout Deck Layout The Crusader has three decks, the lower and middle deck, with partially of interior, and open upper deck with extended side platforms. Guns The Crusader has 2 heavy gun and 4 light guns which are symmetrically located on the sides of the ship and pointed in different angles. * Slot 1 and slot 2 is a heavy gun located on the lower deck at the fore of the ship, angled 30 degrees away from the center. * Slot 3 and slot 4 is a light gun located on the middle deck at the middle of the ship, angled 60 degrees away from the center. It's possible to reach this gun from below, without climb on gun platform. Guns with wide horizontal arc is required to mount in this slot for allow overlap heavy gun's arc and maximise fire focus. As most point to the side gun slot it can use for defense from flanking enemy ship. * Slot 5 and slot 6 is a light gun located on the side extended platforms at the aft of the ship, angled 30 degrees away from the center. Guns with wide horizontal arc can easy cover front direction and even some sector on another side of the ship. The guns on the broadsides are arranged in three levels, to more lower level always can be reached by jump down. Arcs of guns pass over the ship's model more than on any other ship, it should be noted that this is never blocked by the possibility of firing. Each broadside can be dedicated to a certain range or tactic, or keep symmetrical to compensate for the long reload times of some guns and bring maximum fire focus in certain range. Enough turning speed and 60 degree angle between heavy gun allow rapidly switches between them, but, however, their simultaneous use is too tricky. Components * The hull component is located at middle deck in interior, in line of light guns. From the upper deck it is possible to reach the component by jumping the space between the ramps that lead to the middle deck. * The balloon is located at the aft of the ship on upper deck. * Two turning heavy engines is locate on the side extended platforms at the aft of the ship. Engines can be reached not only from platforms, but also from below, from beams that support platforms, although it is connected with the risk of falling. * The central light engine is located at rear end of lower deck in interior. On current state it have insignificant size of thrust, with compare to two upper deck engines and should have low priority to repair on the ship. * The helm is located on the upper deck. Crew Roles Pilot * Both the balloon component and the armor component is close enough to the helm, and attempt to help with rebuilding it can be applied in a last-ditch attempt to survive, if it is not possible to steer the ship into a more advantageous position. * Pilot tools that increase the speed and maneuverability of the ship are strongly recommended, like Kerosene, Phoenix Claw and Hydrogen Canister, with possible variation. Hull Engineer * The hull engineer's priority is the hull. He should stay near it, at the middle deck, and also maintain the light guns on the middle deck and the heavy guns at the fore. * He is also responsible for maintenance of the engine on lower deck, but the priority for its repair should be minimal. * The hull engineer is often expected to man the light guns on the middle deck, to maximise focus fire. Aft Engineer * The aft engineer is responsible for repairing the turning engines and balloon, and firing the light guns on the lateral platform. * The two engines and balloon can be repaired in a simple circle by walking from engine to engine using the supporting beams and checking the balloon midway. Gunner * The gunner is responsible for firing and maintaining the two heavy weapons at the fore of the ship, and also the middle light guns if the heavy weapons are reloading, were destroyed or do not cover the needed range. * The gunner's help may be required in rebuilding the hull under heavy fire, if it is not possible to suppress the enemy with gunfire. Since the rebuild usually takes place in conjunction with the hull engineer, it is important to ensure that it can be repaired with the mallet immediately after, rather than having the wrench hit it and make it go on cooldown. Update History 2.0.14 Thornholt Throwdown Engines layout was changed. Category:Airships Category:Alliance Category:Fjord Baronies